


约定

by asadeseki



Series: 铁白 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: 爱玛和托尼的过往。





	约定

**Author's Note:**

> 译注： 
> 
> 本文写于2010年，设定是爱玛成为白皇后之前跟托尼相遇了。 
> 
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/68283

 

 _告诉我：镭射眼知不知道我们都还是单身时许下的那个小小约定_ _？——_ _托尼·斯塔克_ _，《内战#3》_

 

 

“隆胸的问题就是，”托尼亲亲爱玛的后颈，“摸起来不如看起来爽，而光着又不如穿上衣服好看。” 

 

“我很乐意遮住它们，斯塔克先生，您先放手再说。”爱玛抓住他的手指，试图从她的双峰上掰开。 

 

他大笑，松开一只手，用掌心揉按她的乳头，“我没说手感 _不好_ 啊，弗罗斯特。” 

 

爱玛甩开他，站起来找她的上衣。说真的，为什么会有男人跟她上床后开始对她的身体——不管是天然的还是人工的部位——评头论足，还觉得理所当然。她在灯罩上找到了胸罩，穿上收紧后转身看他。“你要是以为你上过的女人都是纯天然美女，那可就大错特错。还有，塞巴斯蒂安·肖喜欢我这样的——” 

 

“爱玛——” 

 

“——他、他——随时——他随时会请我做他的白皇后——” 

 

“爱玛……”托尼坐起来，低头确认床单盖住了他的下半身。男人总是莫名其妙地突然有了羞耻心。她仍因刚才的情事而浑身燥热酸痛，现在却要试图忘记他的性器。爱玛懒得找她的内裤，把那条小裙子套过头顶，准备直接冲出去，那双昂贵的鞋子也不穿了。她会光着脚拦一辆出租车，让快递把那双Jimmy Choo送回去。她一定会气势十足地离开…… 

 

……要不是这条天杀的裙子。白色的便宜货，虽然看不出来。后背有缎带，系紧后更突显她傲人的曲线。她在家花了四十分钟才系好，而且那时候她还没醉，也没被操得湿漉漉，手脚发软，更没站在黑暗的卧室里，床上还躺着个认为她虚伪的男人。她眼眶发烫，几乎落泪。 

 

“过来，爱玛。” 

 

“去你的！”她转身冲他大叫，反而更加弄乱了带子。她不习惯穿这种衣服，也不习惯这个刚加工过的身体。她想坐到地上抱住膝盖，缩成一团…… 

 

“过 _来_ ，爱玛。”托尼挪到床边，拍拍身旁的位置，“坐过来，我帮你穿裙子。” 

 

她忍住了咒骂。毕竟目前情况下，这算是合理的善举。她用手背抹了下眼睛，确保看不见眼泪。她的皮肤很干。 

 

爱玛默默走到床前，后背对着他。他动作很利落，很温柔。人们总因他是富翁而忘记安东尼·斯塔克也是靠这双手吃饭的。 

 

“我猜这应该比你那些电脑芯片晶体管什么的简单多了。”她冷冷道。 

 

“在麻省理工从来没人发现我的秘密，”他回答，“我很小的时候就开始练习解胸罩带子和内衣拉链。之后搞纳米技术简直小菜一碟。好啦！”他说，“你的内裤应该是被踢到床底下去了，留给我好了，我肯定能用得上——”她回头瞪他一眼，弯腰找她的丝绸内裤。 

 

她穿上内裤站起来走向门口。 

 

“对不起，”托尼说。 

 

爱玛皱眉，“因为……？” 

 

“刚才的玩笑太过分了。我觉得你很美，以前就很美，但我没资格对你说教。” 

 

爱玛意有所指地瞥了一眼他浓黑茂密得有些可疑的头发，“谢谢，希腊配方*。” 

 

他伸手指指她，“那是诽谤。你可以宣告全世界我就是钢铁侠，但你永远拿不出证据。你可以说我床技很烂，总会有人信的。但看在上帝的份上，不许说我的头发。”他笑得很温柔，昏暗的房间里他的牙齿白得发光。但很快，他的笑容就淡去了。“照顾好自己，小爱。你太有攻击性，就很容易被人激怒。我有时候总会忘记你还是个孩子。” 

 

她抬起下巴，“我二十一岁了。” 

 

“年轻人将会征服世界。而你的话，已经征服了一位亿万富翁，”他躺回床上，“记得常联系。” 

 

爱玛走出卧室，走到公寓门口才想起她的鞋子。 

 

她没回头。 

 

 

-完- 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Grecian Formula 希腊配方是一款知名染发剂。


End file.
